Locamente Enamorada
by f.Sofy-Chan X3
Summary: -No digas que esto fue un error -Kick hablo con seriedad ahora tocándole a él interrumpirla./-¿Q-Qué quieres decir? -La rubia giro su rostro hacia él totalmente nerviosa./ Lo siento TnT aun no soy buena haciendo Summary aun así espero pasen a leer ;D Por favor. Bueno, si gustan xD


**Bueno aquí otro fic de Kick y Kendall :D**

**No me esperaba hacer otro**

**Espero disfruten de este pequeño One-Shot**

**Siento si lo hice muy cursi :P aun así espero sea de su agrado y siento si el titulo no le quedo**

**Perdonen si hay falta de ortografía**

**Disclaimer: Kick Buttowski: Medio Doble de Riesgo no me pertenece, le pertenece únicamente a su creador Sandro Corsaro. Yo solo los tomo prestados xD**

**Por cierto, como en mis otras historias que siempre pongo, aun todavía me es difícil escribir pero estoy haciendo el intento. Solo quiero decirle que en esta pequeña historia ustedes pueden imaginársela como quieran, se los dejo a su imaginación xD**

**Ahora si, ¡A leer!**

Locamente enamorada

Kick se encontraba confuso. Hace unos momentos que discutía con su enemiga y después... los dos, ahora están en una posición vergonzosa y comprometedora ¡¿Como rayos paso esto?! No lo sabían, simplemente que en ese pequeño accidente, ese tropezón que Kendall se había dado al momento de girar y querer desaparecer de la vista del acróbata al estar harta de él. Fue cuando ocurrió el accidente, Kick trato de sostenerla a tiempo pero sin embargo en unos segundos el perdió el equilibrio. Cayo en cima de la rubia y cuando cruzaron miradas simplemente no dejaron de mirarse. Sorprendidos y ruborizados Pronto la mirada de ambos cambio y sus rostros fueron acercándose poco a poco. Sus narices rozándose hasta que... labio con labio, al fin haciendo contacto. El beso fue tímido. Tierno y tranquilo. Teniendo cuidado de no asustar al otro. Fue un momento increíble y mágico para ambos que no quisieran romper pero la falta de aire era algo que no podían evitar.

\- Kick... -El nombrado la miro haciendo entender a la rubia que la escuchaba- ¿Podrías quitarte de encima de mi, por favor?

\- a-ahh... s-si, lo siento -se disculpo el chico levantándose de inmediato para después ayudar a la rubia a levantarse y una vez soltando sus manos, no se dijeron más, ambos con la mirada gacha y sin mirarse.

\- Bueno Kick, yo... me tengo que ir-Soltó Kendall en un tono bajo como si estuviera triste y decepcionada. Se giro lista para irse.

\- ¡Espera, Kendall! -El acróbata la detuvo tomándola del brazo- yo...

\- Tranquilo Kick , lo sé -Kendall lo interrumpió antes de que él pudiera decir palabra alguna- se que esto fue u...

\- No digas que esto fue un error -Kick hablo con seriedad ahora tocándole a él interrumpirla- porque no lo fue.

\- ¿Q-Qué quieres decir? -La rubia giro su rostro hacia él totalmente nerviosa pero sorprendida por sus palabras.

\- El beso significo mucho para mi -le dedico una mirada profunda haciendo estremecer a la oji esmeralda- yo... -El castaño se ruborizo, era muy difícil para él pero por ella diría lo que ha sentido de hace tiempo- y-yo... -nervioso al ver los ojos de la rubia que destellaban expectante por lo que diría a continuación, con sus mejillas levemente ruborizadas y la boca semi abierta ¡Joder! ¿Por qué es tan jodidamente hermosa y tierna a la vez? Esta chica lo volverá loco si es que no lo esta ya, ¡Pero loco de Amor!- Yo... te amo Kendall -por fin logro decir lo que tanto quería expresar con esas simples palabras.

La reacción de Kendall fue muy de sorpresa sus ojos se agrandaron a más no poder. Su boca se abrió un poco más y el rubor desvaneció.

Pronto la mirada de la rubia cambio a una seria y agacho la mirada.

El temerario ya espera lo peor.

\- Yo... K-Kick -Las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar ahora rondaban en las mejillas sonrosadas de la chica- ¡También te Amo! -grito antes de lanzarse a sus brazos, su rostro se enterró en el pecho del chico.

\- Kendall -Kick la miro tiernamente posando una de sus manos en la cabeza de la rubia y su otra mano libre se poso en su cintura para después rodearla en un abrazo mientras cerraba los ojos con una sonrisa.

Así estuvieron un rato, en la misma posición, mientras la rubia se calmaba dejando de hipar, abrazo aun más a Kick con un poquito de fuerza,los dos, disfrutando de su momento.

El tiempo paso y ambos por fin decidieron separarse pero sin romper del todo el abrazo. Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse esta vez con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros llenos de amor.

\- Kendall ¿Quisieras ser mi novia? -Pregunto el temerario sonriendo de lado al verla ruborizarse.

\- ¡Si! ¡Si quiero! -La chica se volvió abrazar fuertemente de él- Te amo Kick -sonrió cálida- y mucho.

\- Yo también -El acróbata correspondió a su abrazo- ahora -la separo tantito- vamos a mi casa, te presentare a mis padres y después iremos a la tuya

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En serio quieres que sea tan pronto?! -Kendall no se lo esperaba, creía que tenia que esperar un tiempo para decírselo a sus padres.

\- Si, entre más pronto mejor -Kick la tomo de la mano y empezó a caminar con ella- además es mejor si anunciamos de inmediato que tú y yo estamos saliendo -Nuevamente la rubia se ruborizo- debo dejar en claro a esos chicos degenerados que tú me perteneces -Kick la miro sobre su hombro- Mía -Dijo mirando nuevamente al frente.

El rubor de Kendall aumento en su rostro ¡Cielos! ¿Cuantas veces se a ruborizada a causa de Kick? No tenia idea pero Kick la hacia ruborizarse tan fácilmente casi como un tomate tan solo con su sonrisa, su mirada, su voz y su tacto.

Miro sus manos entrelazadas y de nuevo la intensidad en sus mejillas aumentaron.

"¡Dios! ¡Estoy locamente enamorada!"

**fin.**

**Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Muy corto lo se y aun siento que me quedo algo cursi xP**

**Bueno, espero les haya gusto :3 y también espero que me dejen aunque sea un review x3**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Se les quiere mucho :DD**

**¡Dios los Bendiga! **

**Sayonara! ;3**


End file.
